


Birthday Cake

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, by gays for gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: It's Sonic's birthday, and he's spending quality time with his friends.





	Birthday Cake

“Okay Sonic, I know you said you didn’t want a birthday cake, but I made you one anyway!”

“Amy!” Sonic turned to her as she entered the kitchen, “why do you-” he paused talking as he looked at the cake she was holding, “that cake is a solid foot tall Amy.”

“It’s not that-”

“Tails! Shadow! Amy brought a foot long cake!”

“It’s not a foot long!” Amy laughed as she placed the cake on the counter.

Tails turned from the food he was preparing and grinned, “I can measure it if you want, I’m sure I’ve got a clean enough tape measure somewhere!”

“I’d rather not eat sawdust, if you please Miles.” Shadow spoke from where he was hovering by the door, a drink in hand.  
Tails opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the doorbell going off.

Sonic whirled around excitedly, “that’ll be Knuckles, finally!” He moved to go to the door, giving Shadow a kiss on the cheek as he passed.

As soon as Sonic was out of the room both Shadow and Tails converged on Amy while she stuck candles in the cake.

“So what’s with the giant cake, Ames?” Tails asked quietly, as he leant on the counter next to it, reaching a finger out to snag some of the white icing, “Sonic said he’s too old for birthday cakes now.”

Amy slapped Tails’s hand away, “Sonic may say that he’s too old now, but we all know he’s only pretending he’s an adult. He wants his cake.”

“Of course he does, he can’t pass a bakery without buying something, being 27 won’t stop his sweet tooth.” Shadow said as he smirked at Tails while he swiped a finger through the icing behind Amy’s back, and licked it off while Tails pouted at him.  
Amy looked at Tails, then turned to Shadow and gave him a suspicious look.   
Shadow smiled back innocently, which did not reassure her at all.

“Well he’ll have plenty, I heard Vanilla is making him one for tomorrow too. Tails, you’ve sorted the guests right?” 

“Yup! Everyone’s been told about the change of venue, don’t worry.”

“And you’ve got a plan to get him there Shadow?”

“Yes, and yes, he still thinks it’s just a date. You don’t have to worry Amy.”

“What’s Amy worrying about now?” Knuckles walked in, grin on his face.

“Tomorrow. Where’s Sonic?” Shadow tilted his head, unable to see Sonic nearby.

“Putting my gift on the dining room table, he’s trying to figure out what it is but I made sure he wouldn’t be able to.”

Amy frowned at him, “you didn’t get the-” she stopped speaking and sighed instead as Knuckles grinned wider.

“What is it? Is that a good Amy sigh or a bad Amy sigh?” Sonic had wandered back to the kitchen, looking interestedly between the group. 

“You'll see,” Knuckles turned to Shadow, “now how do I get my hands on a drink around here?”

“Asking politely.” Shadow responded.

At the same moment Sonic said, “by interpretive dance.”

Knuckles looked back and forth between the two, “or I could just snoop through your cupboards until I find what I want,” he shrugged at Shadow, who in turn glared back, “or I'll just say please. Please.”

Shadow shook his head in exasperation but grabbed a cup from the cupboard and started making Knuckles a drink anyway. 

Tails returned to the chili dogs and started plating up the food, “alright guys! Grab a plate and go to the table!”

Shadow handed Knuckles his drink then grabbed two plates, carefully slinging one arm around Sonic’s hip as he walked from the room. 

The five of them sat around the dining room table, eating their food and chatting happily. Once they had finished eating Amy brought the cake out, and Sonic was treated to a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’, with Knuckles horribly out of tune, Tails trying not to laugh, Amy actually trying, and Shadow singing quietly so only Sonic could hear him.   
Sonic, to his credit, did not laugh. But it did take him a moment to compose himself and remove his head from the table in order to blow out the candles. 

“Make a wish!” Tails said as he elbowed Sonic before he could blow. 

“I wish you'd all leave my house!” Sonic poked his tongue out at Tails as the fox laughed, then silently blew the candles out. 

“If you tell us your wish it won't ever come true,” Knuckles said as he leant his chair back, “in fact, I think I might have to move in here now, I feel magically compelled.”

Shadow reached forward with a smile, and tipped Knuckles chair back onto four legs, “the day I die.”

Knuckles nearly fell out of the chair and grabbed the table to regain his balance, “aren't you immortal or something?”

“Immoral, but close enough.” Amy piped up with a grin as she started cutting a thin slice out of the tall cake. 

Shadow placed a hand on his chest and spoke with a monotone, “Amy. My cold and shrivelled heart. You hurt it.” 

The others burst into laughter as Shadow tried to hide a small grin. 

“Okay that's enough tomfoolery, let's have cake!” Amy pulled out the first slice, grinning wider as Sonic gasped. 

“It's a rainbow!” Sonic took his slice with glee while Amy cut more for the others. 

Knuckles faked gasped, “it's a rainbow… Only gay people can eat rainbows!”

“Knuckles, I am gay.”

“Very gay.” Shadow chimed in helpfully. 

“Sonic why did you never tell me, I'm your best friend!” Knuckles pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. 

“That's debatable.” Sonic grinned as he took the first bite. 

Knuckles looked legitimately affronted for a moment before it passed, “well, I, a bi, cannot eat this cake as it is the wrong flag. And I don't like Sonic anymore.”

Amy finished cutting out slices then reached into her bag and pulled out coloured sugar paper and a pair of scissors, then cut out pink, purple and blue pieces and slapped them onto a slice before handing it to Knuckles, “there, now it's bi.”

Knuckles immediately shoved half the cake in his mouth. 

“You do that just to annoy me, don't you.” Amy glared at him as he nodded, crumbs surrounding his grin. 

“Hey Amy, can you put an ace flag on mine?” Tails asked quickly before Amy could get her hammer to teach Knuckles some manners. 

“Of course, then we'll have the whole set!” She set to work quickly. 

“For your birthday I'll make you a lesbian flag cake!” Sonic said as Shadow pulled his own slice towards him and started eating. Amy gave Sonic a deadpan look, “okay, Shadow will make it and I'll stand in the corner of our kitchen pretending I'm useful.”

“Much better.” Amy smiled at him as she finished placing the ace flag on Tails’s slice and passed it to him, “since we're here anyway, shall we do the presents Sonic’s been eyeing up all evening?” 

Sonic sat up straighter as Tails pushed the presents closer to him with a laugh. 

Knuckles’s present was on top, an oblong box wrapped seemingly hastily. Sonic tore the wrapping paper up eagerly, then stopped and stared at it in disbelief. 

Knuckles’s grin threatened to split his face, “I saw it in town the other week, reckon they're gonna start a line.”

“I told him not to.” Amy sighed. 

Tails and Shadow leant forwards to get a look at the mystery object, Shadow sighed as Tails burst out laughing at the box.   
It was a jigsaw puzzle, and the picture on the box was of a paparazzi photo of one of Sonic’s attempts of sneaking a kiss from Shadow in public. 

“Whelp, guess that's going on the shelf of ‘things I'm never going to touch again’. Thanks I guess, Knux.” 

“You're welcome, you're welcome,” he leant across to Amy and spoke in a faux whisper, “just wait ‘til Shadow next goes on a mission, that puzzle will be completed in no time!” 

Sonic flung the wrapping paper at him, then picked up Amy’s gift, it was another, smaller, oblong box, but this time wrapped incredibly neatly and had a bow stuck on top.   
Sonic grabbed the bow and stuck it by his ear before gently opening the paper and pulling out a rainbow coloured tank top, Sonic grinned and immediately put it on, “I'm sensing a theme here Ames.”  
Amy smiled and gathered the wrapping paper from him as he picked up Tails’s present, which was a small piece of paper with ‘I.O.U’ written on the other side. Sonic looked at Tails. 

“I just crashed last night and couldn't finish it in time, I'll get it to you sometime tomorrow.” Tails smiled apologetically. 

“Don't worry about it buddy, nothing is worse than that time it took Knuckles three months to get a present.”

“I told you it wasn't my fault!” Knuckles protested as the others laughed. 

Sonic picked up the last present, Shadow’s, it was a small box without any wrapping. Sonic opened it to reveal a gorgeous silk black choker necklace with golden trimmings and he immediately pulled it out and put it on, struggling for a moment to clasp it before he felt Shadow’s hands gently replacing his, “thank you.” Sonic smiled at Shadow and gave him a quick kiss. 

Shadow smiled back and picked up the puzzle, “I'll go out this away, wouldn't want you to strain yourself on your birthday.” 

“Oh ha ha, very funny.” Sonic watched him leave the room with a smile before turning back to join his friend's conversation. 

“Why do you always wear chokers?” Knuckles asked. 

“It's much harder for the bad guy to grab and strangle you with.”

“So that's why you stopped wearing that scarf.”

The conversation turned to more of Sonic’s bad fashion choices from the past as Shadow came back, moving his chair to be directly next to Sonic and placing an arm around his waist, “did you have a good birthday?” He spoke quietly as Sonic leant against him. 

“The best one ever.”

Shadow smiled and kissed the top of his head, “you say that every year.”

“And I mean it every year.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this like a week ago, 'cause it was a friend's birthday and I made them a rainbow cake so it sorta inspired this, then I found out it's Sonic's birthday today so I decided to push myself to finish it.   
> I ended up having to finish it on my phone so I haven't actually gone over it again so if there's anything weird... oh well?


End file.
